Fallout-Vault 71, Incident Reports
by ticktickboomshow
Summary: A collect of incident reports from Vault 71, following the life from inside the vault through the eyes of security. Inspired by the fun terminal entries from the Fallout Series, and something to do while I work on the main book. Hope you enjoy these as much as I do. I plan on updating this weekly with new reports! Chapter 2 is added, please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Fallout: Vault 71, Incident Reports  
**

05/19/2017

The door to the security office slides up and in walks a young, pale skinned, dark haired female; dressed in her issued black Vault-Tech security ballistic vest and trauma padded blue and yellow trimmed vault suit. This afternoon was special for her, since it was going to be the first time she got enter end of shift incident reports. Up until she had passed her G.O.A.T (Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test), Chief Mathew Scott, was the only one entering incident reports for all the shifts. There hadn't been a lieutenant within the security department in Vault 71, for the past hundred years. For the past year, she had been training hard and doing almost everything else required of her, but entering in these reports and the reconditioning program.

" _Today, that stops and I take my first step in being Lieutenant Chief of Security._ " She thought as she logged into the terminal.

 **User:** Valkyrie Skye

 **Password** : ********

.

..

.

 **Personal Entry** : Y/N [ **N** ]

.

..

.

 **Service Role Entry** : Y/N [ **Y** ]

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

 **Date** : 03rd March, 2276

Lieutenant Chief of Security Valkyrie Skye, entering incident reports for both First and Mid shifts. A total of two incidents for First occurred, and an additional two for Mid.

.

..

.

 **Create** **Subfile** : Y/N [ **Y** ]

.

..

.

 **Incident Report #1307**

 **Time** : 09:34

 **Location** : Horticulture Bay

 **Residents** **Involved** : Randy Hicks and Thomas Larson

 **Responding** **Officer** : Officer Heidi Hanson and Lieutenant Valkyrie Skye

 **Incident** **Type** : Theft

 **Status** : Closed, Investigation Completed

 **Description** :

Resident Randy Hicks, was caught trying to steal a gnome from Field 3. Coworker, Thomas Larson, noticed that Mr. Hicks was acting strange and taking an unusual amount of time in his beginning of shift checks on Field 3. When he went to see if Mr. Hicks needed assistance, it became clear he was attempting to steal said gnome. Security was immediately notified and Mr. Hicks surrendered the gnome without further incident and was taken into custody.

 **Action** **Taken** :

Since it was resident's first mark, he was placed in holding cell until end of shift at 15:30.

 **Evidence** I **tems** :

1 - Gnome (Painted colors are: red hat, green shirt and yellow pants, along with a white beard and smile) resident referred to him as _Greg_

1 - Bottle of Nuka Cola (Full, Unopened)

1 - Box of bobby pins (4 inside)

.

..

.

 **Incident** **Report** **#1308**

 **Time** : 10:15

 **Location** : Cafeteria

 **Residents** **Involved** : Penny Finn

 **Responding** **Officer** : Officer Wes Bennit

 **Incident** **Type** : Accident

 **Status** : Open, Investigation Pending

 **Description** :

Resident Penny Finn was cleaning out one of the ovens back in the kitchen, when it seemed to have sent out a burst of flames. Security and Medical were notified immediately, resident taken to Medical with third degree burns. Coworkers state she had turned off the gas prior to cleaning, officer noticed gas was closed but fumes could still be smelled.

 **Action** **Taken** :

Resident currently in Medical, Maintenance report filled to repair and check other valve lines. Investigation underway to determine if resident's condition resulted in mechanical failure or failure to follow SOP; would result in mark against record if confirmed.

 **Evidence** **Items** :

1 – Dishrag (Burnt)

2 – Oven Mitts (1 Burnt, 1 good condition)

 **Additional** **Notes** : After reviewing the handbook, it seems that Ms. Finn could receive an additional mark against her record if found guilty of failure to follow SOP, due to damage and/or destruction of Vault-Tech property. See page 34 paragraph 3.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Incident Report #1309**

 **Time** : 13:29

 **Location** : Atrium

 **Residents** **Involved** : Jennifer Wilkins and Hicks Infant

 **Responding** **Officer** : Officer Rachel Tyson and Officer Robberts

 **Incident** **Type** : Possible Kidnapping

 **Status** : Open, Investigation Pending

 **Description** :

Resident was intercepted with Randy and Tara Hicks' infant child while moving through the Atrium. Officer Tyson made the initial interception and called for backup when resident became resistant to questioning. Resident states they had been baby sitting, while Randy was being held and Tara was also on shift in Utilities. During questioning resident suffered a failure to produce any physical evidence (note, holotape or etc.) and also failure to present infant supervision training card, stated their hands were full and they couldn't reach it.

 **Action** **Taken** :

Ms. Wilkins was taken into custody and detained in cell adjacent to Mr. Hicks, until either parent arrives to confirm or deny her story. Baby placed in evidence room, but moved to Lost and Found by Officer Robberts after no parent arrived to claim after an hour. Pending investigation results, possible 3 marks if found guilty of level 3 incident; regardless of results, resident had mark added to record for failure to provide proof of training when requested by an officer.

 **Evidence** I **tems** :

1- Baby Bottle (Empty)

1- Baby Girl (Alive, wrapped in blanket and possible dirty diaper)

1- Baby Rattle (Broken)

1- Infant Supervision Training Card (Up to date)

.

..

.

 **Incident** **Report** **#1310**

 **Time** : 18:01

 **Location** : Atrium

 **Residents** **Involved** : Franklin Tipson

 **Responding** **Officer** : Officer Luke Piller (Off Duty)

 **Incident** **Type** : Accident

 **Status** : Closed, Investigation completed

 **Description** :

Resident was seen crawling over railing on walkway and trying to walk across support beam to other side. When asked to return to the walkway, by off duty officer, resident refused order by becoming unsteady and deciding to fall to the floor. Their decision resulted in injury. Upon investigation, the aroma of alcohol was noticed while awaiting Medical personal. Medical technician took resident away for treatment.

 **Action** **Taken** :

Order placed with Medical for blood alcohol screening, and request to notify Security once sobered up for pick up and transfer to holding cell. This will result in resident's fifth mark against record and require Reconditioning Level III.

 **Evidence** I **tems** :

2- Whiskey Bottles (1 Empty, 1 Empty and broken)

1- Vodka Bottle (Empty)

1- Homemade Flask (Half-full of unknown liquid)

1- Teddy Bear (Drenched in alcohol, possible he forced it to drink)

 **Additional** **Notes** : Officer Piller put in for request of half shift duty for tomorrow night, due to responding to incident while off duty. Though they appeared some what unprofessional during debriefing, their service record appears above average and I granted request.

.

..

.

"Well, that's the last one," She sighed and leaned back, "not as exciting as I had thought." Skye logged that all incidents had been completed on her Pipboy and the magical device moved it to the completed section of her Data tab. " _Today was kind of boring, hopefully next time it will more exciting._ "

With that she logged out.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to the security office slides up and in walks Skye ready for her end of shift incident reports. It has been months of doing these reports and the luster had tarnished a little. She still took pride in her work, but the joy of the first few weeks had started to dull.

" _Well, let us see what blasé day we had today._ " She thought as she logged into the terminal.

 **User:** Valkyrie Skye

 **Password** : ********

.

..

.

 **Personal Entry** : Y/N [ **Y** ]

.

..

.

 **Date** : 24th June, 2276

Today was my first cycle through the Reconditioning Center. Luckily, I only have three more rotations, but that is more than enough for me. I can't even imagine what level II and III are like, since in level I we go over pre-War slides about; how drinking is bad, stealing is bad, assault and violence are bad. Blah, blah, blah, it was rough enough just trying to listen to my own self. It must work though, I mean why else would they have us doing this stuff? Well, I better hurry and finish these incident reports.

.

..

.

 **Service Role Entry** : Y/N [ **Y** ]

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

 **Date** : 24th June, 2276

Lieutenant Chief of Security Valkyrie Skye, once again entering incident reports for both First and Mid shifts. A total of three incidents for First, and two for Mid occurred today.

.

..

.

 **Create** **Subfile** : Y/N [ **Y** ]

.

..

.

 **Incident Report #1319**

 **Time** : 08:23

 **Location** : Atrium

 **Residents** **Involved** : Hank Brinks

 **Responding** **Officer** : Officer Hanson

 **Incident** **Type** : Accident

 **Status** : Closed, Investigation Completed

 **Description** :

Officer responded to what sounded like a fight being encouraged, when she arrived it was determined to be the cheering on of a bet. Resident Hank Brinks, was trying to win said bet, by seeing if they could fit a #3 billiards ball into his mouth. Deed was accomplished, but it soon became apparent that he could not get it out and officer took action. With a few hits from her baton, the officer was able to break his jaw and remove the ball; Medical was notified soon after.

 **Action** **Taken** :

Resident sent for medical treatment and is to return to shift, followed by cleaning all billiards equipment.

 **Evidence** I **tems** :

1 - #3 billiards ball (Needs to be cleaned)

 **Incident** **Report** **#1320**

 **Time** : 10:15

 **Location** : Horticulture

 **Residents** **Involved** : Randy Hicks and Thomas Larson

 **Responding** **Officer** : Officer Hanson and Lieutenant Skye

 **Incident** **Type** : Theft/Assault

 **Status** : Open, Investigation Pending

 **Description** :

Resident Randy Hicks, was again caught in possession of the same stolen gnome from Field 3, as before. This time, Thomas Larson, confronted Mr. Hicks before notifying security and was attacked. Mr. Hicks is said to have yelled, "You will never take Greg away from me!" as he assaulted Mr. Larson with a shovel. Resident took the Gnome and fled the scene, but was taken into custody in the atrium after a brief altercation. Both residents were taken to Medical for treatment of injuries.

 **Action** **Taken** :

Resident is currently under guard at Medical, to be moved back to a holding cell once able. This is second mark for theft, and with the two marks for the assault, I recommend Reconditioning Level II and possible separation of Mr. Larson and Mr. Hicks.

 **Evidence** **Items** :

1 - Shovel (Slightly bent, bloody, but still in decent condition for further use)

1 - Gnome (Painted colors are: red hat, green shirt and yellow pants, along with a white beard and smile) referred to as _Greg_

1 – Note (Seems to be an apology to the gnome, _Greg_ , about letting Larson look at him)

 **Additional** **Notes** : Some concerns about behavior, possible it is an on set of VDS and I suggest an exam by Medical to determine. Also suggest bringing Mr. Larson in for further questioning.

 **Incident Report #1321**

 **Time** : 13:01

 **Location** : Cafeteria

 **Residents** **Involved** : Debra B. Bailey and Penny Finn

 **Responding** **Officer** : Officer Bennit

 **Incident** **Type** : Missing Person

 **Status** : Open, Investigation Pending

 **Description** :

Resident Debra B. Bailey, was noticed missing for over an hour after being sent for ingredients from the kitchen refrigerator. Ms. Finn searched the area and questioned those nearby, after her search resulted in nothing she notified security.

 **Action** **Taken** :

Officer Bennit questioned everyone again and searched the area, results were the same and sent out a vault wide page over the PA and secure security radio channel. Notice of interest was that a couple coworkers did say they heard music play, right before her disappearance.

 **Evidence** I **tems** :

None as of yet.

 **Additional** **Notes** : Ms. Finn is the last one to have seen her and is our prime suspect if a body is recovered.

 **Incident** **Report** **#1322**

 **Time** : 17:24

 **Location** : Maintenance Bay 2

 **Residents** **Involved** : Isaac Nunez

 **Responding** **Officer** : Officer Robberts and Lieutenant Skye

 **Incident** **Type** : Radroach Infestation

 **Status** : Closed, Investigation completed

 **Description** :

Resident, Isaac Nunez, was heading toward the break room when he heard noises coming form the maintenance bay. Upon further investigation, he discovered Radroaches had taken over the bay. Security was notified and the infestation dealt with.

 **Action** **Taken** :

Security destroyed the nest and set off a bug bomb to kill any remaining eggs in the bay. Will reassess in three days to determine if fully clear.

 **Evidence** I **tems** :

5- Radroaches (Dead, awaiting incineration)

 **Incident Report #1323**

 **Time** : 19:51

 **Location** : Cafeteria

 **Residents** **Involved** : Debra B. Bailey

 **Responding** **Officer** : Officer Piller and Lieutenant Skye

 **Incident** **Type** : Currently Pending Medical Tests

 **Status** : Open, Investigation Pending

 **Description** :

Previously missing resident, Debra B. Bailey, was discovered after she burst out of one of the refrigerator units in the kitchen. She was bruised in multiple areas and suffering form minor frostbite on fingers and face. When questioned about her whereabouts she stated, "An animated hand pulled me into the fridge, where we danced until being attacked by a set of bikers with pipe wrenches." Sent off to Medical for treatment.

 **Action** **Taken** :

Ordered full screening to determine if this situation resulted from an allergy, a drug induced hallucination or something else. Until those results are in, proceeding as a drug induced hallucination.

 **Evidence** I **tems** :

1 – Hunting Up and Down Comic (Crumpled up and blood stained)

 **Additional** **Notes** : Ms. Finn is still a suspect until proven innocent. Update Incident Report #1321 to say Status is closed; requires Chiefs approval for report updates.

"Well, that's the last one," She sighed and leaned back, "nothing like adding more open investigations to the list." Skye logged that all incidents had been completed on her Pipboy and logged off the terminal.


End file.
